


Date night!

by Tigertoramaru



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertoramaru/pseuds/Tigertoramaru
Summary: Endou is late for date night!





	Date night!

Kazemaru sighed as he stood in the doorway and looked cross as he watched Endou come in. “You're always late Mamu sheesh, and it's date night tonight. Why do I luv you?” The teal haired DF asked as he shook his head and took Endou’s bag from him and hung it up.

Endou frowned as he tried to think of what would work to get out this bind. “I'm not that late and…I can make it up to you with lots and lots of kisses!” Endou said with what he hoped was a sexy and charming smile.

Kaze sighed as he shook his head. "Just shower and change koi, we're going to lose our reservations." Kaze said as he did his tie up again. "You know, sometimes you can say no to extended soccer practice. I'm sure Tenma and Shindou would understand if you just said you had a talented, gorgeous DF waiting at home to go on a date."

"I'll be fast. You worry too much, Kazemaru." Endou said, giving him a kiss to his cheek, careful not to mess up his attire. "But soccer is so fun! You should drop by sometime, but I think if I tell them that I could leave a little earlier. Next time, ok?" He said while putting on a cute face again.

Kaze nodded, but found it hard to resist his bf's charm. "Stop it. I'm mad Mamu. You're not fighting fair. I know you love those kids, but I need some of your time too. And don't give me a soccer lecture, you know I love it as much as you do."

Endou grinned as that seemed to work. "But I'll make you happy, Kazemaru!" He said cheerfully. "And I'll give you all my time tonight. I can promise you that."

Kazemaru nodded. "Fine. Deal. Your suit is on the bed." Kaze said as he moved behind Endou and started helping him undress running his hands along Endou's rear as it got revealed. "You're so sexy you know that?"

Endou nodded to that. "I'll jump in it right away." He said not minding the other feeling him up as he did this. "You're sexy too! And together we're both really sexy! I’m really glad we’re together Kaze, you take such good care of me. And you’re a better cook than Natsumi."

Kaze nodded as he held the other for a bit and pinched his rear. "I'm lucky I got you first and that you came to your senses, now move it Coach Raimon." Kaze smiled as he moved back and kissed Endou's neck for a bit before he went back to the other room to use their computer while he waited.

Endou jumped a bit to being pinched there but smiled afterwards. "I'm glad you did to. Things with Natsumi didn’t work out." He said quietly. Still she had been his wife for a bit, and he still wished her well. But he had been lying to her during the time they were together, often thinking of Kazemaru. There had always been only one for him, he realized that now. But enough daydreaming! "I'll be quick!" He said before rushing off to shower and dress before he could return to his Kazemaru.

Kazemaru smiled as the other returned. "You're smelling and looking much better now, ready to go?" Kaze asked as he made a show of bending over to tie his shoes up, his butt framed nicely by the form-fitting dress pants he had on. He wasn’t the only one who could turn on the charm, be it with his hair or his lithe body.

Endou struck a little pose as he was looking more presentable. "I'm ready if you are. Thanks for getting my clothes ready." He said, watching the other bend over and rubbing his butt a little. "Yours suits you nicely."  
Kaze smiled. "Nice to know you still love seeing me hunched over, you should have let me stay in track then, you could see it in short shorts and hunched over the starting block." Kaze smirked as he straightened up and grabbed his keys. "Let's go, I'm hungry."

"I love seeing you hunched over no matter what. You’re so beautiful to me." Endou replied before linking arm with Kazemaru’s. "Let's go I hope I was fast enough."

Kaze smiled as he rubbed Endou’s stomach gently. "I'm faster, but we'll make it. And after if you’re a good boy you’ll get me for desert." Kaze said as they headed out for their dinner date...

END!  
(My first post on AO3, hope you like it! Also posted on my Tumblr of the same name!)


End file.
